Radioactive
by CherryBloomDreams
Summary: Glory B, shy, nerdy and a little to used to being alone, doesn't think her life could get any better after what she's been through. But when she finally comes out her shell and befriends the Pines Twins, everything she knew for her whole life changes. Even so, everything good thing must come to end sooner or later. And it has Insane Triangle Guy written all over it. (ALFoR rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I'd like to hello and thank you ever so much for taking your time out of your day to read (and possibly review) this story and Second of all, Yes this is a rewrite of A Little Fall of Rain (I have like a whole 700 page notebook filled with 1 chapter rough drafts lol). I've been playing around with Glory's character ever since I started writing ALFoR, so what I had written wasn't working with her finalized character. I'm sorry to say that ALFoR is deleted but here is revised story to you all to read! And hopefully this is the version I'm sticking with… **

**Anyways, on with Chapter #1 (whichisjustphonecallswhatamIevendoing)**

_You have reached Dipper Pines but he is currently unavailable. Please call back later or leave a message after the beep and he'll get back to you when he can. Thank you. _

_*Beep*_

_Hey Dipper. Its Glory calling. I know it's almost 2:00 in the morning, but I think I found something that could answer everything. I was in my attic, bored out of my mind while going through my parents' old stuff, when I came across this super secret coded message. It's a mix of a ton of ciphers, but I think I can decode it. Just call back when you can, ok? I'll talk to you then. Bye!_

_*Call Ended*_

_*Beep*_

_It's Glory again. I have over half of the message decoded and man, you wouldn't believe how many secrets it reveals! Though, something in my guts tells me it's all a fifthly lie. But I honestly don't know what to believe anymore. I took a little break from the decoding so I decided to going through my dad's collage yearbooks. Now I know where I got my love for astrometry from! But seriously, I'm going back to decoding the message- _

_*_CRASH*

–_What the… Dad said he wouldn't be home tonight… And Tramp's right next to me… I'd better go see what that was… Call back when you can. Bye._

_*Call Ended*_

_*Beep*_

_Hey it's me again. I think I'm going crazy. I went to go see who/what made that crash I heard earlier and all that I could find is a couple broken glass vases and silly straws everywhere… Wait...Silly Straws? Oh no... I'll try to call back later. Talk to you then!_

_*Call Ended*_

_*Beep*_

_Dipper, Please pick your phone! I'm probably freaking out over nothing, but I'm still scared to death. Please, even if is 6:00 in morning, please just pick up your phone! Anything that's glass in my house is smashed to bits (including the windows) so I had to send Tramp outside so he wouldn't get hurt and now I can only hear my heart beating. It's just so silent… Ok, that's it, I'm leaving and coming over to the shack, I don't care if you won't mind or not. _

_*CRASH*_

_Now broken china? Dad's going to kill me if I don't find who's causing this... This is getting creepier and creepier… Dipper, please just pic—_

_*scream*_

_*CRASH*_

_*Call Ended*_

**So yay I finished the 1****st**** chapter! **

**BTW Tramp is Glory's dog.**

**Please please please please please please please review! You guys don't know how much every review means to me, even if is a hater review! **

**Goodnight Everybody!**

**-thatcrazylonergirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I already 4 reviews and I cannot stop smiling and dancing to myself! You guys are the best! :) :) :)**

**Oh and I forget to say that this story takes place a year later, so the Pines Twins would be 13 going on 14. **

**But yay it's Chapter 2! Enjoy! (Why do I want to turn the first chapter into a one-shot just so you have to suffer?)**

-GLORY-

Uh, let's rewind.

Hi there, Name's Glory B Nitro. I live in the strangest town called Gravity Falls, Oregon where anything is possible. I have a 19-year-old sister named Ally and a single dad who I only see every so often. My mom died a few days before I turned 11 and I've been on my own since then. My sister is a super famous fashion model known all over the world (You have no idea how many times people have compared me to her…) and my dad works as a photographer in Portland. Both of them get paid so much money that they don't even know what to do with it anymore. I get around 35% of it every month or so, just so I can live on my own. Yep, you heard me right; I live in somewhat big house, with only me and my dog Tramp.

I'm a huge nerd with big-rimmed glasses and an IQ of 205. I'm a little shy when it comes to interacting with people (especially people my age). But maybe that's because I've never actually had any friends, or I'm just a little too used to being alone, I guess. Don't get me wrong though, I'm super friendly; I just don't know what to do with myself anymore.

I'll be turning 13 on June 21st, which is tomorrow, so at least my dad'll try to come home to see me. But in the meantime, I probably need to find some friends or I don't know what Dad will do to me. It's a super long story, maybe I'll tell you later.

Hmm, how about I take a walk around town and I'll be lucky enough to find some friends…

"Hey, Tramp," I call to my dog, who comes running up to me. "I'm going to take a walk for a little bit, I'll be back in a few hours, ok?"

I kneel down to pet him and then stand back to grab my oversized gray jacket. I also grab the house keys before I leave and place them in my jacket pocket.

As soon as I'm outside and I make sure the front door of my house is locked, I pull out my phone to check if my dad has called. He hasn't yet. Oh well, he'll call me sooner or later.

I start walking towards the town and immediately the most popular girl in Gravity Falls, Pacifica Northwest, comes up to me.

"Hey Glory, heard anything from your older sister yet?" She asks me.

I guess you could say that we're sorta friends, but I don't talk to her unless I have to. "Uh, no, actually, I haven't talked to my sister in a couple of months." I reply

"When you do, come and talk to me, ok?" She says, while heading off in the other direction.

I'm pretty sure Pacifica's parents knew Ally at some point before she became famous, or Pacifica wouldn't be asking me about her every time she sees me.

I continue walking and soon enough I get lost in my mind, thinking about tomorrow. Usually whenever I get lost in my thoughts, I don't pay attention to where I'm going. And that's what happened today. I wasn't really looking at where I was going and I turn a corner, when I crash into somebody and we both fall down on the ground.

I get up quickly and then help the guy I bumped into up.

"I'm sorry," I tell him after help him up "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either" He says, smiling. "I'm Dipper, by the way, Dipper Pines"

I smile "Name's Glory Nitro. It's nice to meet you, Dipper"

"It's nice to meet you too, Glor-"

Before he can finish his sentence, a girl, who I'm pretty sure is his twin sister just by looking at her, comes skipping around the corner singing 'Dipper!'

When she notices me, she gasps and says, "Oh my gosh, Dipper, is this your girlfriend? Hi, I'm Mabel" she holds out her hand for me to shake.

"What, no! Mabel, we just met." Dipper says, blushing. Then he turns to me. "I'm sorry about my sister; she jumps to conclusions way too much."

"What, no I don't! Hey, you look familiar, but I don't think I've met you before." Mabel says to me.

"Oh, you've must have seen my older sister, Ally Nitro, then." I reply

"You're related to the Ally Nitro? That's so cool!" Mabel says excitedly

"Yeah, I'm her little sister" I say

"Wait, I remember Pacifica telling me something about Ally Nitro having a younger sister who lives here… You must be Glory, then! It's super nice to meet you!" Mabel tells me, smiling.

"Yep, that's me, Glory Nitro. Hey, I'd probably need to head home now, I left my dog there and I need to feed him." I say.

"Aww, but we just became friends! Hey, you won't mind if I came over to help with your dog? Then we can hang out more!" Mabel asks me, just as I'm about to leave.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I answer.

"Yay! I'll see you later, bro-bro!" She says, smiling and grabbing my arm while waving goodbye to Dipper.

I wave goodbye, too and then start walking towards my house with Mabel by my side.

**This would've been up sooner if Microsoft Word hadn't crashed and I didn't have to rewrite the whole chapter again.**

**But Yay It's finally finished! Just gotta get my wifi to work…**

**Please please please please please please please review if you haven't already! It means the world to me when you do! :) :) :)**

**-thatcrazylonergirl **


	3. Chapter 3

_You've reached Glory Nitro but she's sorry to say that she's unavailable at the moment. Please try calling back later or leave a message after the beep and she'll get back to you we she can. Thanks_

*Beep*

_Hey it's Sam! Where are you, you always answer the phone. Anyways, the reason I'm calling is I need your help with something. My powers are going cray-cray and I can't control them! I'll just be sitting there and I'll be transported somewhere without even meaning to! And I can't walk on walls anymore unless my powers think otherwise! You what happens when I can't walk on walls/ceilings! Help me, Glory, Helpppppp meeeee!_

_*_Call Ended*

*Beep*

_It's Sam again. The problem with my powers is getting worse and worse and I've started swearing more then I usually do, which is honestly really bad! But at least I might be able to control them until Dad has the time to help me; right now he has some 'important business that doesn't involve 14-year-old girls with abnormal chaotic powers' to do… Please can you at least call back? We can figure this out toget—_

*Incoming Call*

_Crap, someone's trying to call… I'll talk to you later, Glory!_

*Call Ended*

*New Call from: Dipper Pines*

_Sam! You there?_

_Oh hey, Pine Tree, what's up?_

_Would you stop calling me Pine Tree? Anyways, has Glory called you by any chance?_

_Never! No, Glory hasn't called, I was just trying to call her but she didn't pick up._

_Well, she called me earlier at like 2 in the morning and then a couple of times more. _

_And your point is?_

_Let me finish.. Her last message was cut off before she could finish what she was saying. _

_And the question still remains of what your point is exactly or are you just wasting my time, Pine Tree?_

_My point is that Glory could be in trouble! Don't you want to help her?_

_Dude, even if Glory was in trouble, she could save herself, no prob. You're just being paranoid._

_Can you at least come over with me to see if she's alright?_

_Fine… Can't Mabel come with you?_

_No, she's at diner with Candy and Grenda for an early lunch. I'll meet you by the Shack, ok?_

_Alright, fine, I'll be there in like 20 minutes IF I can get my powers to work. See you then._

*Call Ended*

**Sorry for the wait, I just have been busy with school and Christmas that I couldn't type this up. Sorry guys =(**

**Oh and please please please please please review you guys! =)**

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! **

**-CherryBloomDreams**


	4. Chapter 4

_*_Call from: Dipper Pines*

_Sam! Where are you?_

_I told you, Pine Tree, my powers are jacked up!_

_Your eyes haven't changed colors, have they?_

_No, at least not yet. I tried controlling my powers but -ah!- I can't!_

_Can at least try to teleport to Glory's?_

_I can try.._

_Good, because you've teleported me to Russia all those times without even thinking ab-_

_Shit!_

_What? What happened?_

_Crashed into the wall and a huge lamp super hard so now my hand's bleeding badly.. And I'm pretty sure my dad doesn't keep any bandages around here.._

_Since when do you care about having bandages? Last time I checked you don't mind blood._

_Because I don't want to go around looking like I frigging killed somebody!_

_Alright, Alright. There's some bandages around the Shack. I'll bring them over, if you'd like._

_Yay, thanks, Pine Tree! -Ah!_

_Yeah, yeah. I'll be over in like ten minutes, okay?_

_-  
>..Sam?<em>

_Sam?_

_-  
>Sam!<em>

_-_

_Oh no._

_*_Call Ended*

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Andyeahitsanothercallwhatamidoing I might do just do this whole story in calls.. I just might but IDK**

**See ya next chapter! C:**

**-CherryBloomDreams **


End file.
